National Collegiate Sports League (NCSL)
The National Collegiate Sports League is a league of college sports teams in the United States of America. The League was founded in 1860. The league has been Headquartered in Arlington, Virginia since 1980, before that it was headquartered in downtown Washington D.C. from 1930-1979. Before that, it was headquartered in New York City, New York, in Brooklyn. The league has teams in conferences in all 50 states, the US territories of Puerto Rico and the US Virgin islands, plus the Canadian pronvinces of Ontario, Alberta, British Columbia, Manitoba Nova Scotia, and the Yukon Territory. The leauge operates three divisions, Division 1, Division 2, and Division 3, all of whitch have their own headquarters and leadership that is supervised by the leauge. Division 1 is headquartered in Downtown Washington D.C., Division 2 is Headquartered in Anaheim, California, and Division 3 is headquartered in Rockwall, Texas. The league operates several sports including American football, Soccer, Basketball, tennis, Lacrosse, Hockey, Cricket, Baseball, Softball, bowling, and track & field. The current president of the league is Richard Tressler. He has served at his position since 2013. Their are also presidents for each division, with Kevin Dabrowski serving as president of Division 1 since 2009, Grace Milhouse serving as president of Division 2 since 2018, and Anthony Olafsson serving as president of Division 3 since 1997. History NCSL was founded in 1860, when a demand for organized collegiate sports began to rise. Conferences Division 1 Eastern Athletic Conference (EAC) Headquarters: Brooklyn Heights, Brooklyn, New York City, New York Founded: 1913 Members: New Amsterdam University Enrollment: 34,562 Location: Two Bridges, Manhatten, New York City, New York Joined: 1913 Nickname: Settlers -------------------------------------- Freedom University Enrollment: 23,873 Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Joined: 1950 Nickname: Eagles -------------------------------------- Lutheran State University Enrollment: 13,140 Location: Germantown, Pennsylvania Joined: 1913 Nickname: Fryers -------------------------------------- Queens & Kings University Enrollment: 14,989 Location: Kings Point, New York Joined: 1913 Nickname: Royals -------------------------------------- Colonial University Enrollment: 9,879 Location: Jamestown, Virginia Joined: 1995 Nickname: Captains --------------------------------------- Nashua University Enrollment: 9,879 Location: Nashua, New Hampshire Joined: 1913 Nickname: Woodchippers -------------------------------------- John Adams University Enrollment: 29,782 Location: Braintree, Massachusetts Joined: 1913 Nickname: Roughriders -------------------------------------- Anastaia University Enrollment: 30,009 Location: Bethesda, Maryland Joined: 1913 Nickname: Bulls --------------------------------------- Amport University Enrollment: 33,891 Location: Pawtucket, Rhode Island Joined: 1995 Nickname: Mariners --------------------------------------- Deleware Institute of Technology (Deleware Tech) Enrollment: 23,278 Location: Lewes, Deleware Joined: 1913-1945, 1995- Nickname: Blue Hawks -------------------------------------- Caroline University Enrollment: 36,891 Location: Fredericksburg, Virginia Joined: 1913 Nickname: Fighting Patowomaks ------------------------------------- Eastern West Virginia University Enrollment: 19,986 Location: Martinsburg, West Virginia Joined: 1950 Nickname: Mountain toppers ------------------------------------- Allen University Enrollment: 32,871 Location: Allentown, Pennsylvania Joined: 1950 Nickname: Storm ------------------------------------- Western West Virginia University Enrollment: 11,112 Huntington, West Virginia Joined: 1950 Nickname: Giants Grand Conference Headquarters: Savanah, Georgia Founded: 1989 Members: Palm Tree State University Enrollment: Location: West Palm Beach, Florida Joined: 1989 Nickname: Waves ------------------------------------ Island State University Enrollment: Location: Radio Island (Morehead City), North Carolina Joined: 1989 Nickname: Panthers ------------------------------------ Marmaladia University Enrollment: Location: Savanah, Georgia Joined: 1989 Nickname: Bears ------------------------------------ Charlotte-Chambry University Enrollment: Location: Charlotte, North Carolina Joined: 1989 Nickname: Purple Knights ------------------------------------ Prince University Enrollment: Location: Peachtree Corners, Georgia Joined: 1989 Nickname: Heirs ----------------------------------- Seaside University Enrollment: Location: Kill Devil Hills, North Carolina Joined: 1989 Nickname: Flyers ----------------------------------- Fort Walton University Enrollment: Location: Fort Walton Beach, Florida Joined: 1989 Nickname: Sharks ----------------------------------- Narvis University Enrollment: Location: Montgomery, Alabama Joined: 1989 Nickname: Tigers ---------------------------------- Ocean University of America Enrollment: Location: Charleston, South Carolina Joined: 2012 Nickname: Hurricanes --------------------------------- Cape Summer University Enrollment: Location: Titusville, Florida Joined: 1989 Nickname: Tigers -------------------------------- South Carolina A&M University Enrollment: Location: Florence, South Carolina Joined: 1989 Nickname: Mustangs -------------------------------- Great American Conference Headquarters: South Bend, Indiana Founded: 1901 Members: Pontiac State University Enrollment: Location: Pontiac, Michigan Joined: 1901 Nickname: Wood Chippers -------------------------------- Iowa College Enrollment: Mason City, Iowa Joined: 1925 Axemen -------------------------------- Kentucky College Enrollment: Elizabethtown, Kentucky Joined: 1925 Royals ------------------------------- University of Illinois at Bloomington Enrollment: Bloomington, Illinois Joined: 1901 Redskins ------------------------------ Indiana Tech (Indiana Polytechnic University) Enrollment: Logansport, Indiana Joined: 1901 Lenape ------------------------------ University of Saint Paul Enrollment Location: Saint Paul, Minnesota Joined: 1925 Wolverines ------------------------------ Air Force Tech Enrollment Location: Dayton, Ohio Joined: 1901 Air Commodores ----------------------------- Michigan Christian Enrollment: Location: Mt. Pleasent Michigan Joined: 1901 Coyotes ----------------------------- Illini State University Enrollment Matoon, Illinois Joined: 1901 Cougars -------------------------- University of Milwaukee Enrollment: Milwaukee, Wisconsin Joined: 1901 Caribu -------------------------- Pennsylvania College Enrollment: McKeesport, Pennsylvania Joined: 1901 Argonauts ------------------------- Ohio College Enrollment: Findlay, Ohio Joined: 1901 Bucks ------------------------- Great Lakes Conference Headquarters: Rosemont, Illinois Founded: 1925 Members: -------------------------------- University of Columbus Enrollment: Columbus, Ohio Joined: 1925 Big Red -------------------------------- Marion University Enrollment: Indianapolis, Indiana Joined: 1925 Blue Knights -------------------------------- Great Lakes University Enrollment: Mackinaw City, Michigan Joined: 1925 Walleye -------------------------------- Duluth State University Enrollment: Duluth, Minnesota Joined: 1925 Sturgeon ------------------------------- Ontario Provincial University Enrollment: Richmond Hill, Ontario Joined: 2013 Coyotes ------------------------------- Allegheny University Enrollment: Williamsport, Pennsylvania Joined: 1925 Lumberjacks ------------------------------ Shawnee University Enrollment: Huntington, West Virginia Joined: 1989 Indians ------------------------------- Winnebago State University Enrollment: Appleton, Wisconsin Joined: 1925 Bullets ------------------------------ Central Powers Conference Headquarters: Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Founded: 1998 Derby State University Enrollment: Derby, Kansas Joined: 2013 Cardinals ----------------------------- Kansas A&M University Enrollment: Emporia, Kansas Joined: 1998 Red Jacks ----------------------------- Ada State University Enrollment: Ada, Oklahoma Joined: 1998 Cowboys ---------------------------- Charlitta University Enrollment: Benbrook, Texas Joined: 1998 Poinsettas --------------------------- University of Fort Worth Enrollment: Fort Worth, Texas Joined: 1998 Aggies --------------------------- Nebraska College Enrollment: Sidney, Nebraska Joined: 1998 Fighting Corn --------------------------- Nebraska State University Enrollment: Grand Island, Nebraska Joined: 1998 Groundhogs --------------------------- University of the Missouri River Valley (Missouri River Valley) Enrollment: Sioux City, Iowa Joined: 1998 Fighting Tigers --------------------------- Sioux State Universiy Enrollment: Sioux Falls, South Dakota Joined: 1998 Fighting Sioux --------------------------- Joplin University Enrollment: Joplin, Missouri Joined: 2013 Tornadoes --------------------------- San Antonio State University Enrollment: San Antonio, Texas Joined: 1998 Golden Eagles --------------------------- Midland State University Enrollment: Midland, Texas Joined: 1998 Mustangs --------------------------- University of El Paso Enrollment: El Paso, Texas Joined: 1998 Gila Monsters -------------------------- Rocky Mountain Conference Headquarters: Denver, Colorado Founded: 1977 Coastal California University Enrollment: Santa Cruz, California Joined: 1977 Killer Whales -------------------------- University of Colorado-Pueblo Enrollment: Pueblo, Colorado Joined: 1977 Lions -------------------------- Joseph Smith University Enrollment: West Jordan, Utah Joined: 1977 Golden Griffins --------------------------- University of the Church of Latter Day Saints Enrollment: Salt Lake City, Utah Joined: 1977 Bears --------------------------- Wyoming State University Enrollment: Casper, Wyoming Joined: 1977 Wolf Pack --------------------------- Las Vegas State University Enrollment: Las Vegas, Nevada Joined: 1977 Leaving: 2019 Fire Rebels ---------------------------- Idaho Mormon University Enrollment: Idaho Falls, Idaho Joined: 2013 Pioneers ---------------------------- Navajo State University Enrollment: Gallup. New Mexico 1977 Natives --------------------------- Nevada State University Enrollment: Carson City, Nevada 1977 ---------------------------- Colorado College Enrollment: Denver, Colorado 1977 ---------------------------- Great Plains University Enrollment: Hays, Kansas 1977 ---------------------------- Washington Central University Enrollment: Yakima, Washington 1977 ---------------------------- Southeastern Athletic Confernece Headquarters: Atlanta, Georgia Founded: 1950 University of Taladega Enrollment: Taladega, Alabama Joined: 1950 ----------------------------- University of Atlanta Enrollment: Atlanta, Georgia Joined: 1950 ---------------------------- University of Montgomery Enrollment: Montgomery, Alabama Joined: 1950 ---------------------------- Oconee State University Enrollment: Columbus, Georgia Joined: 1950 --------------------------- Coastal Alabama University Enrollment: Spanish Fort, Alabama Joined: 1950 ---------------------------- Bayou State Universiy Enrollment: Port Allen, Louisiana Joined: 1950 ---------------------------- Georgia A&M Enrollment: Savannah, Georgia Joined: 1950 --------------------------- Winston-Salem University Enrollment: Winston-Salem, North Carolina Joined: 1950 -------------------------- Coastal Mississippi University Enrollment: Gulfport, Mississippi Joined: 1950 -------------------------- University of Warner Robins Enrollment: Warner Robins, Georgia Joined: 1950 -------------------------- Alabama College Enrollment: Fort Payne, Alabama Joined: 1950 -------------------------- Cajun State University Enrollment: Lafayette, Louisiana Joined: 1950 ------------------------- North Carolina Tech University Enrollment: Concord, North Carolina Joined: 1950 ------------------------ Great Northern Conference Headquarters: Billings, Montana Founded: 2010 Members: Border State University Enrollment: Bellingham, Washington Joined: 2010 ------------------------ University of Edmonton Enrollment: Edmonton, AB Joined: 2010 ----------------------- Alaska State University Enrollment: Anchorage, Alaska Joined: 2010 ----------------------- University of Western Canada Enrollment: Vancouver, BC Joined: 2010 ----------------------- University of the Yukon Territory Enrollment: Whitehorse, YT Joined: 2010 ----------------------- University of Southern Alberta Enrollment: Calgary, AB Joined: 2010 ---------------------- University of Southern SW Enrollment: Moose Jaw, SW Joined: 2010 ---------------------- University of the Northwest Territories Enrollment: Yellowknife, NT Joined: 2018 --------------------- Manitoba Tech University Enrollment: Brandon, MT Joined: 2010 -------------------- University of Nova Scotia Enrollment: Halifax, NS Joined: 2010 ------------------- Sunshine Athletic Conference Founded: 2018 Headquarters: Tampa, Florida Florida Atlantic Coast University Enrollment: Port St. Lucie, Florida Joined: 2018 ------------------- Palm Coast University Enrollment: Palm Coast, Florida Joined: 2018 -------------------- Florida Catholic University Enrollment: Jacksonville, Florida Joined: 2018 -------------------- Estero College Enrollment: Estero, Florida Joined: 2018 -------------------- Okefonokee University Enrollment: Waycross, Georgia Joined: 2018 -------------------- Georgia Christian University Enrollment: Tifton, Georgia Joined: 2018 -------------------- Saint Vincent Ferrier University Enrollment: Carolina, Puerto Rico Joined: 2018 --------------------- University of Saint Augustine Enrollment: Saint Augustine, Florida Joined: 2018 ---------------------- University of Charlotte Amalie Enrollment: Charlotte Amalie, Saint Thomas, US Virgin Islands Joined: 2018 ----------------------- University of Saint Thomas (USVI) Enrollment: Charlotte Amalie West, Saint Thomas, US Virgin Islands Joined: 2018 ---------------------- University of the Florida Keys Enrollment: Key West, Florida Joined: 2018 ---------------------- De Soto University Enrollment: Hattiesburg, Mississippi Joined: 2018 ---------------------- New England Athletic Conference Headquarters: Boston, Massachusetts Founded: 2010 Maine State University Enrollment: Augusta, Maine Joined: 2010 ------------------- New Hampshire State University Enrollment: Concord, New Hampshire Joined: 2010 ------------------- Vermont State University Enrollment: Rutland, Vermont Joined: 2010 ------------------ Northern Christian University Enrollment: Rochester, New York Joined: 2010 ------------------ Massachusetts State University Enrollment: Brookline, Massachusetts Joined: 2010 ----------------- Rhode Island State University Enrollment: Woonsocket, Rhode Island Joined: 2010 ---------------- Conn. State University Enrollment: New Britain, Conn Joined: 2010 -------------- New Jersey State University Enrollment: Newark, New Jersey Joined: 2010 ----------------- Maryland State University Enrollment: Annapolis, Maryland Joined: 2010 ----------------- Chesapeake Bay University Enrollment: Dundalk, Maryland Joined: 2010 ---------------------- Ivy University Enrollment: Lawrence, Massachusetts Joined: 2010 Golden West Athletic Conference Headquarters: Los Angeles, California Founders: 1960 Members: Santa Fe State University Enrollment: Santa Fe, New Mexico Joined: 1960 ---------------------- University of Tuscon Enrollment: Tuscon, Arizona Joined: 1960 ----------------------- San Joaquin University Enrollment: Fresno, California Joined: 1960 ---------------------- California College Enrollment: Elk Grove, California Joined: 1960 ----------------------- University of Northern California Enrollment Santa Rosa, California Joined: 1993 ----------------------- University of Eastern California Enrollment: Folsom, California Joined: 1970 ----------------------- Lake Tahoe University Enrollment: Carson City, Nevada Joined: 1960 ---------------------- West Texas University Enrollment Lubbock, Texas Joined: 1960 ---------------------- United University Enrollment: St. Louis, Missouri Joined: 1990 ---------------------- Oklahoma A&M University Enrollment: Ponca City, Oklahoma Joined: 1960 ---------------------- State University Enrollment: Chicago, Illinois Joined: 1990 ---------------------- Kansas College Enrollment: Kansas City, Kansas Joined: 1960 --------------------- Texas College Enrollment Temple, Texas Joined: 1960 -------------------- Hawaii State University Enrollment: Hilo, Hawaii Joined: 1980 --------------------- Colonial East Conference Headquarters: New Haven, Connecticut Founded: 2019 Members: University of Glen Allen Enrollment: Glen Allen, Virginia Joined: 2019 -------------------- Newport News University Enrollment: Newport News, Virginia Joined; 2019 -------------------- Steuben State University Enrollment: Steubenville, Ohio Joined: 2019 -------------------- Commonwealth University Enrollment: Carlisle, Pennsylvania Joined: 2019 --------------------- America East University Enrollment: Boston, Massachusetts Joined: 2019 --------------------- University of Washington Enrollment Washington, DC Joined: 2019 -------------------- University of Poughkeepsie Enrollment: Poughkeepsie, New York Joined: 2019 ------------------- William Livingston University Enrollment: Brick Township, New Jersey Joined: 2019 ------------------ Independents: Nova University Enrollment: Schenectady, New York Joined: 2015 ------------------- Saint Thomas University Enrollment: Yonkers, New York Joined: 2015 ------------------- American West University Enrollment: San Jose, California Joined: 1965 ------------------- Dutchland University Enrollment: Staten Island, New York City, New York Joined: 2015 ------------------- Buchanan University Enrollment: Fairmont, West Virginia Joined: 2015 ------------------- University of Sterling Enrollment: Sterling, Illinois Joined: 2015